Hollow Ones
Recent Events Paradigm Although disparate and lacking one cohesive Paradigm, the Hollowers are largely dedicated to the ideal of Romance. They are careful to stress that this is not the "grocery store novel, picture of Fabio on the cover" type of romance, but the story of gothic horror, tragic romance and mysterious whimsy. Hollow Ones are likely to invoke their magic using "watered down" versions of classic spells, or rote spells borrowed from other Traditions. For instance, while a Hermetic mage might use his properly dedicated Pentacle of Mercury in a ritual, the Hollower might simply draw a star on a quarter with eyeliner and use that. "Old Tools" is an apt way of describing Hollow magick. Most channel their Arts though shopping-mall occultism -- cheap jewelry, mass market "grimoires," mail order paraphernalia and stage magic tricks. Their libraries consist of Byron, Poe, Crowley, and LeVey, and their rituals incorporate CDs, black candles and role-playing games. By using magick all the "wrong" ways, these orphans show that magick, at least for them, comes ultimately from within. Hollow magick is eclectic -- a bit of witchcraft, some Victorian spiritualism, a dash of Crowley, a sprinkle of pop voodoo, add Sisters of Mercy for flavor, stir rapidly and put it in a cauldron to stew. Although the darklings eagerly seek out new elements to channel their Art, they draw the real power from within. Organization Since they are not functionally a Tradition, the Hollow Ones do not occupy a seat on the Council of Nine, they have no recognition among the Traditions and other mages generally consider them a pain. They don't have the luxury of an extensive library of history, either. Instead, they point to Romantic poets, Victorian spiritualists, 1920s flapper counterculture and modern Goth culture as their architects. Hollow Ones themselves can't agree on their foundations; instead, they're more concerned with what they get out of it. As a hodge-podge subculture, they take what they like and discard the rest; this applies equally t o people, philosophies, magic and belief. Cliques rule the day among the Hollowers. Instead of forming philosophical factions or Avatar-driven groups, these mages just hang out in small clubs or social groups. Cliques tend to be fiercely competitive and jealous, but they can put aside their differences to work together sometimes. Since Hollow Ones often come from broken homes or dysfunctional families (whether wealthy or poverty-stricken), they indulge in whatever sorts of passive rebellion they can find — and that means hanging out with other people who've survived similar experiences and taken up the same candlestick. There's no hierarchy. There are young Goths and dead Goths, but old Goths are just pretenders. Hollowers form are the only real families they know, and they're fiercely protective of them, but without any political vision, they shrug off any attempts at real "organization." About the closest that Hollowers come to any sort of recognition in their ranks is when they choose someone to speak for a clique, or when they compete for pieces of unusual arcane lore or trivia in an attempt to seem spooky or knowledgeable in occult esoterica. The Gothic Orphans know pain first hand. Most come from broken or abusive homes and learn self-survival before they leave sixth grade. Many are so screwed up by their teens that when the Avatar comes calling it seems almost mundane. Magick comes to them with little study or effort, an innate talent they often use to set up lives away from home. The street subcultures offer them a chance to rebel, find shelter and even friendship. Magick offers them power, status, and enlightenment. Clannish and secretive, the Hollow Ones still reach out to help those who seem worth the trouble. Many Council mages owe their survival to nearby Darklings. After such aid, they often disappear, muttering cryptic jests. Deep inside, most Goth mages empathize with outcasts like themselves and watch over street people, barflies and runaways. "Outsiders" are not easily trusted; strangers usually have to perform some act of kinship before they will be treated with anything other than contempt, and even then no "poseur" ever really learns the Hollow Ones' intricate social dances. In their own way, these Orphans have a code every bit as arcane as the Hermetic Mysteries. Dancing in the shadows as they do, Hollow cabals, or "cliques," find their safety in numbers and secrecy. IC Hangouts *Wycked Grounds Cliques *Blood Boys/Girls: Those Hollow Ones who like to frequently associate with Vampires *Mangers: Those Hollow Ones who like to frequently associate with Shifters *Gaunt: Those Hollow Ones who like to frequently associate with Wraiths *Glamour Whores: Those Hollow Ones who like to frequently associate with The Fae Characters Once you have created your character add the "Hollow Ones" to your categories. Category:Faction/Traditions Category:Mage